Tired
by hedgehog-phantom101
Summary: Shadow has had a long week and all he wants to do is sleep. However, a curtain blue hedgehog will make that hard for him.


Tired was an understatement, he was exhausted. He wasn't even able to pay attention properly on the ride home in his motorcycle. He sung his leg, getting off the motorbike within his garage, his hand reaching up and rubbing his sore shoulder. This past week had been hard. 5 missions total, all ones no one else could manage to complete… as usual. So, he would have to go out and do them himself. His last mission, one that involved hunting down a rogue robot, and extremely challenging. He had managed to do something to his shoulder during the scuffle he had with it, then chased it into a small area which was more than just a tight squeeze. He hated to admit it, but he hated small and tight spaces. It made him uneasy, and it if got bad enough he would be reminded of those cruel experiments he had to endure on the ARK. Most of the time it was fine if he was with someone, but this time he was alone… everything was worse when he was alone... He left the garage, his mind still shaken at the mission. He tiredly closed the main door it and locked it up for the night. Thankfully, with all of these hard missions, he was paid handsomely. So handsomely that he was able to pay for his own house. It was a smaller house, a one story with a spacious yard and separate garage. To make things even better it was located beyond any city, he lived just outside of a small town; but close enough to be called in for G.U.N. missions. He smiled to himself at these as we walked up to unlock his front door, what he needed was a good sleep. But just as he unlocked it a familiar voice was heard "heyyy fakerrr!" He grew frustrated, today wasn't the day to mess around with him. He growled "what." It was more of a statement then a question. The blue blur ran up to him "hey man! It's been a long time!" he opened his door "not long enough." Sonic rolled his eyes "yeah, yeah" the blue hedgehog said with a huff at his attitude. He crossed his arms "I just wanted to stop by, Rouge said it's been busy for you" He nodded lazily "yes. I would like to go inside." He opened the door, Sonic shrugged "ok" the hero waltzed right on in. Shadow growled; he didn't want to deal with this today. He tried to hold back his frustration "what did you want?" he said tiredly as he closed the door. Sonic stood in the living room area "I just wanted to catch up!" The blue one looked around, his eyes falling upon older books and vinyl records neatly sorted within the bookshelfs "wow… you sure do like old stuff" he felt his eye twitch, he hated it when people said that. He always found himself enjoying older items, though he never knew why. Rouge said it was probably since he was created around the time those things were first popular, but he never remembered having any on the ARK. But before he could answer the blue hedgehog cut him off "not that there's anything wrong with it. Old stuff is cool, I heard stuff like this is becoming popular again" His eye twitched again, he really didn't want to talk about the stuff he owned, it was bad enough to be judged for being an artificial lifeform. He sighed, letting it slide this one time. He was far too tired to start an argument. He crossed his arms "well, if you stare long enough maybe your eyes will fall off." Sonic laughed at that. He wasn't trying to be funny. Typically, he would be more social, but he was just so damn tired…. He needed Sonic to leave. He cleared his throat "well, I have stuff to do so-" Sonic's ears perked at this "oh! What kind of stuff?" He clenched and unclenched his fists "just… personal things." Sonic tilted his head "like what? I came by to catch up, so let's catch up!" Shadow clenched his teeth. Didn't he know how to take a hint? He unclenched and then answered "fine. I've been busy." Sonic nodded "I noticed, no one has really heard from you in about a week. It's funny, because one time Tails and I-" The hero rambled on and on. He half listened; half ignored. He was so tired, and the pain was coming back into his shoulder. As Sonic looked away for a moment, he rubbed his aching shoulder, but the hero looked back faster then he'd hoped and saw him "are you ok?" he asked. Great. The last thing he wanted to do was talk about those missions. "I'm fine." He answered. Sonic rose a brow "are you sure? You were rubbing your shoulder all weird… are you hurt?" His eye twitched once again "No, I'm fine, really." The hero crossed his arms "No, I saw that. You need to start being more carful out there, one wrong move and you could pull a muscle or something!" He rolled his eyes at the hero. Suddenly, the hero touched and felt his shoulder "does it hurt?" Shadow jerked himself away "No. it doesn't. And stop touching me." Sonic came over and touched it again "but if it's bothering you-" he quickly interrupted him "I said stop touching me! I'm fine!" Sonic huffed "no its not!" Shadow growled "yes it-" The pain suddenly sharpened and ran through his arm and shoulder. He winced noticeably at it, causing the hero to stir. He rubbed it "please… just stop ok?" Sonic paused at his request. He continued "I've been out on missions. I'm tired, frustrated, in pain, and hungry. And I really need to get some things sorted out. Can we talk about this later?" The hero paused, then he nodded and smiled. "Why didn't you just say so! I would've just come back another time!" His eye was twitching yet again, he had never wanted to punch the hero as bad as he did now. But the blue one crossed his arms "but going to bed with an injury isn't exactly the best thing. You should treat it first." Was there no end to this? He growled; a bit angry now "I know. I would really… appreciate it…. if you just left me be." Sonic paused, then shook his head "sorry, not until we get that shoulder taken care of" He clenched his teeth "_we?_" Sonic nodded, urging him into his kitchen. He swore he wanted to ring the blue one's neck! Sonic looked at it "should be an easy fix, got a first aid kit?" He nodded. "Bathroom." He said impatiently. Sonic hurried off into the master bedroom's connected bathroom. As the blue blur did this, he soaked up every ounce of peace and quiet. He relaxed a bit; hopefully Sonic would leave soon… But his peace and quiet was short lived as the crashing sound of items came from the bathroom followed by a quiet "oops". Great, now he had a mess to clean up. He started to head back there, but then Sonic pushed him back into the kitchen "Don't worry about that, here, lets fix the shoulder" He growled, knowing his perfect organization was now ruined. Sonic pulled out the first aid kit and got out some sticky athletic tape, he pulled on the end, making a long piece of it. he swallowed hard that it "Sonic-" The hero stopped him mid-sentence as he tore it from the roll "Don't worry, I've seen tails do it plenty of times!" Sonic quickly got behind him "Sonic, that's not meant for-" Sonic slapped on the tape, which made his heart sink slowly "that's not meant for fur. I only have that because of Rouge." Sonic rose a brow, then read the directions "Oh! My bad, here, let me get the right one!" The hero grabbed the tape attached to his fur; his heart rate shot through the roof "_NO SONIC DON'T-!" _And just like that, unimaginable pain shot through his shoulder and arm as the tape was ripped off, along with some of his fur. He gasped and winced in pain; the hero gasped himself "oh geez! I'm sorry! Here, let me fix it!" He quickly slapped on the correct tape over his new wound, which hurt even more…! He hissed and growled internally. Show no pain, that was the only way Sonic would leave him alone…! He clenched his fists enduring the pain. The hero then quickly put away the medical supplies. He smiled "better?" Shadow forced himself to nod, despite the pain. He was sure he was bleeding now too. Sonic nodded "alright then, I hope you get better!" And with that Sonic finally made his way to the front door, he followed close behind so he could lock it behind the hero. As soon as the blue one exited the house and sped away, he quickly shut the door and locked it. He then finally let a pained cry leave his mouth. In a fit of rage, he tore off the new tape and threw it across the room. He then snuck to the floor, his back against the door. He sat there for a moment, hissing in pain. He just wanted to go to bed…! That's all he wanted...! He didn't even want to talk to Sonic! His mind raced angrily as he got up. Now he had more things to do. He picked up the tape he had thrown and threw it away, then, made his way to the bathroom. Upon entering his heart sank. The closet where he had kept his medical supplies was now a complete mess! He growled, angrily picking up the bottles, medication, and gauze packets. He then re-organized the shelf back to the way it was before; however, as he was putting up the last bottle, he noticed within a nearby mirror that he really was bleeding, and it was a good amount of blood too. He growled, even angrier than before. He angrily took off his shoes and socks, throwing them into the corner of the bathroom. He started to mumble angrly as he started the shower… After grabbing a quick shower to clean off the blood, he then proceeded to go get his medical kit from the kitchen, he then came back and started to clean up and bandage his shoulder and arm properly. Once finished, he left the medical kit on the bathroom counter and went into his bedroom. He closed the door to the bathroom and kitchen areas and then closed the curtains. He slapped the light switch, the lights turning off as he collapsed onto the bed. He slowly got himself under the warm covers…. If he was going to get called in again… it would be too soon.


End file.
